Super Smash Brothers Melee: Music equals life
by SkullKid
Summary: Song fics, music which matches up stories about the goings on in the SSBM crew's life. Yes, this is a new summary for the story. Updates come as I think of songs which match the characters. Read, review, enjoy! ^_^
1. Ice Climbers: In Too Deep

AN: Well... I'm writing a songfic... Not really like my other one... Um.. hope you enjoy this one too! Oh... and things that are in brackets (like [this]) means that it's the song... just to let you know!  
  
DISCLAIMER (A): I OWN EVERYTHING!!!  
  
I looked over at Nana and then quickly shifted my gaze back over to Link and Young Link... our opponents for the round...  
  
[The faster we're falling,   
We're stopping and stalling.  
We're running in circles again]  
  
We kept running from the bombardment of arrows, bombs and sword slashes that were thrown at us. There was no mercy... but then we both managed to pick up a bomb.  
  
[Just as things we're looking up  
You said it wasn't good enough.  
But still we're trying one more time.]  
  
The two Link's kept up their assult and the bombs blew up before we could use them against the assailants...   
  
[Maybe we're just trying to hard.   
When really it's closer than it is too far]  
  
I watched as Nana got blown away from a combined bomb blast and sword swipe from Young Link... I was left alone to face the two merciless masters.  
  
[Cause I'm in too deep, and I'm trying to keep,   
Up above in my head, instead of going under.  
Cause I'm in too deep, and I'm trying to keep,   
Up above in my head, instead of going under.  
Instead of going under.]  
  
I fought my hardest to keep from being tossed off the platform, but all my efforts were in vain. My last stock was taken from me and I met with Nana outside of the arena.  
  
[Seems like each time   
I'm with you I loose my mind,  
Because I'm bending over backwards to relate.]  
  
She blew up at me for not watching her and protecting her forcing her to be blown up instead of me. It's not my fault that the Hands picked me to lead us in the fights.  
  
[It's one thing to complain   
But when you're driving me insane  
Well then I think it's time that we took a break.]  
  
Her whining finally got the better of me, I stood up, and yelled at her "SHUT UP! IT'S NOT MY FAULT THAT YOU SUCK AND CAN'T TAKE CARE OF YOURSELF FOR FIVE SECONDS!" I then stormed out of the room to get some air.  
  
[Maybe we're just trying to hard.   
When really it's closer than it is too far]  
  
Around a half hour later I went back to our room and made up with Nana. We were then summoned to fight Young Link and Link again. We sighed as we both ran off to the arena for our fight.  
  
[Cause I'm in too deep, and I'm trying to keep,   
Up above in my head, instead of going under.  
Cause I'm in too deep, and I'm trying to keep,   
Up above in my head, instead of going under.  
Instead of going under.  
Instead of going under.]  
  
We won this time, but we stormed out of the area mad anyway. We got back to our room and while Nana left to shower I sat in a chair and stared at the ceailing wondering why they went easy on us...  
  
[I can't sit back and wonder why.  
It took so long for this to die.  
And I hate it when you fake it.  
You can't hide it you might as well embrace it.  
So believe me it's not easy.  
It seems that something's telling me,]  
  
I got up out of my chair just in time to see Nana walk through the door, clothed in her parka again and I told her that we were going to challenge the two Links again and not have them go easy on us like the last time.  
  
[Cause I'm in too deep, and I'm trying to keep,   
Up above in my head, instead of going under.  
Cause I'm in too deep, and I'm trying to keep,   
Up above in my head, instead of going under.  
Instead of going under.  
instead of going under.]  
  
We stormed off to our room yet again, for the third time that day. WE had lost yet again. It was mainly because Nana would get blown off the level dropping half of my good moves with her.   
  
[instead of going under again.  
instead of going under.  
instead of going under again.  
instead of going under again.]  
  
We talked and decided that we just wern't good enough to defeat Link and Young Link yet... and that we would wait the challenge them again and again.   
  
----------------  
  
finally... another work completed by me... this time withing an hour! wow... that's a record for a songfic for me. Ha ha... Review or I'll pay a friend of mine to hunt you down. Yes... he knows where you live! Mwahahahaha... ok. Yeah, i'm joking and the real disclaimer is below.  
  
THE REAL DISCLAIMER!  
  
I DO NOT OWN NINTENDO, SUM 41 OR ANY OF THE MELEE CHARACTRS MENTIONED IN THIS FIC (HELL, I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE MELEE CHARACTERS PERIOD!) SO ANYWAY... NOW I WON'T GET MY ASS SUED FOR THE $60 BURNING A HOLE IN MY WALLET (I'M SAVING FOR MEGAMAN X4,5, AND 6). 


	2. Marth: Just A Kid

AN: This was brought on from lack of sleep, lack of want of sleep, and a lot of fanfics starring Marth (who is now growing on me as a favorite character ^_^;; ). Enjoy it! Review after reading please!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Super Smash Bros. Melee and such. Happy now?  
  
Just a Kid  
  
Marth groaned as he looked at his alarm clock, "7:00? It's way to early to get up...." he said as he rolled over to get back to sleep. He couldn't get back to sleep and decided to get dressed. As he was showering a familiar song floated into his head.  
  
~I woke up it was 7   
I waited 'till 11   
Just to figure out that no one would call~  
  
He sighed to himself as he called Roy, both the Links, Luigi, Zelda, Shiek, Samus, and Peach only to have no one answer their phones.   
  
~I think I've got a lot of friends  
But I don't hear from them   
What's another night all alone   
When you're spending everyday on you own   
And here it goes~  
  
Marth sighed again and walked outside to his balcony and leaned on it stareing at the ground below. He wondered where all his friends were and he buried his head in his arm wondering why he was constantly left alone from the plans.  
  
~I'm just a kid  
And life is a nightmare   
I'm just a kid  
I know that its not fair~  
  
After sobbing for a whle Marth decided to go and find his friends. He found them alright, passed out in the main room. All with empty beer bottles and such around them. He noticed the obvious, that there had been a party and no one had bothered to tell him.  
  
~Nobody cares  
Cause I'm alone and the world is  
Having more fun than me tonight~  
  
With the sad thoughts of being left out of the party, he grabbed himself a six-pack of soda and dragged himself back off to his room to see if maybe he could drink himself back into sleep. He never was one for the beer.  
  
~And maybe when the night is dead  
I'll crawl into my bed   
I'm staring at these 4 walls again~  
  
Marth chugged down his third can of soda in the past five minutes. He cursed himself for not wanting to have any beer. He gulped down the other three cans of soda and walked outside to sit in the cool night air to think and clear his mind.  
  
~I'll try to think about the last time  
I had good time   
Everyone's got somewhere to go   
And they're gonna leave me here on my own  
And here it goes~  
  
Marth hummed along with the song that had been in and out of his head all day long, he paused to sigh again after thinking of his friends and all the pairings that had formed up during the tournament. Roy and Samus, Link and Zelda, Luigi and Peach, just about all of his friends had a match and he was left alone.  
  
~What the hell is wrong with me?   
Don't fit in with anybody   
How did this happen to me?~  
  
'Maybe some sleep'll help me get over this...' Marth thought as he walked back inside to his bedroom. He turned off all of the lights and such and layed down on his bed trying to fall asleep.  
  
~Wide awake I'm bored and I can't fall asleep   
And every night is the worst night ever~  
  
Marth groaned again as he struggled to sleep. He sat up and walked out to his balcony and laid out on a lounge chair there. 'Maybe some fresh air will help me...' he thought as he put his pillow on the chair and brought out a blanket incase he got too cold. He hummed the last part of the song as he went to sleep.  
  
~Tonight I'm all alone tonight   
Nobody cares tonight   
Cause I'm just a kid tonight~  
  
---  
  
AN: Alright, it's over, I thought it sort of matched up with Marth. I mean, he seems to be a weak character and being quiet as I see him to be he would seem like the type to be left out of parties and the like. I really do like Marth as a character, and I think he's cool and all, but hey, isn't there some saying like "you always hurt the ones you love"? Oh well, enough ranting, Review please! 


	3. Link: Million Miles Away

AN: Alright, been a while since i've updated anythingbut here's a new chapter in music equals life. So that's 3 down, and what? 21, 20 more to go? Oh well.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the bands or the songs in this fic (all of the chapters. Now that that's said I also don't own SSB(M), never have, chances are never will ('cept for the disk sitting in my gamecube). So don't sue me -_-;;  
  
Music Equals Life:  
  
Chapter 3: Million Miles Away  
  
---  
  
Link sighed and tossed his alarm clock out the window as he woke up. He streacthed walked over to the open window and sighed as he saw Zelda walking along the courtyard tending to a small flower garden. He was about to call down to her when he reminded himself that she had no real clue as to who the hell he was. Sure she could put name to face, and sure she hung out with him at times, but they didn't have the same friendship that they had as kids. He walked silently with his head down in thought as he walked into the bathroom. He turned on the radio and crawled into the shower. Of course, since he was in a semi-bad mood he didn't bother to check the temperature of the water. It was ice cold. He adjusted the temperature of the water as a smile crossed his lips and a song he had defined as his theme song started to play...  
  
~There was a time, looking through myself  
  
Wanting to pretend  
  
If I escaped, I could fill myself  
  
I don't think you can~  
  
He cursed his radio as it shut off after that verse. He quickly finished his shower, dressed himself in normal clothing (basically, a t-shirt and cargo pants). He grabbed his cd player off his dresser, after stuffing a bottle of water in one of his pockets and his boomerang attached to his side, and left his room, being sure to lock his door. He put on his head phones and walked along as Daisy walked up to him and tried to get him to sleep with her, Link simply shrugged her off and continued humming the same song from that morning.  
  
~Been far and wide  
  
But that hole inside  
  
Never really leaves  
  
When I went away, what I really left  
  
Left behind was me ~  
  
Link walked out to the stables and saddled Epona up. As soon as he was finished, he hopped onto her and galloped off to randomly roam the fields behind HAL Labs. He sauntered into a grove of trees and tied Epona to one as he climbed to the sturdiest top layer and started at the sky through the flimsy branches above him.  
  
~It's telling me  
  
To be on my way home  
  
Million miles away  
  
I can't stay~  
  
He dozed off before the next verse could start and he woke up a few hours later to the sound of his cd player starting to fall. With quick cat-like reflexes he caught his cd player and checked it over for damage. There was none. He poked his head up through the flimsy layer of branches and saw by the Labs' clock tower that it was nearly time for lunch. He hopped down, got on Epona and galloped off back towards HAL Labs with his cd player blaring again. He jogged in and got food from the fridge. He thought he had fairly quickly, but he really spent an hour eating.   
  
~Each passing day, every passing face  
  
Seems like such a blur~  
  
He walked through the Labs shrugging off the ever persistant Daisy once again he found himself up in a tower of the Labs. By the time he got there though the batteries in his CD player were dead, but he had heared the song so many times he had it memorized. He noticed Zelda down in the courtyard eating her lunch with Peach and Samus and he smiled. He then dampend his mood again as he reminded himself that she'd never go for him because she didn't know him as well as she had before she sent him back. He closed his eyes and hummed the next part of it as well as sung some as well.   
  
~I long to be  
  
Home, silently  
  
Lying next to her  
  
Just to get back, by her side is all  
  
All I need to be  
  
Cause I went away  
  
But what I really left  
  
Left behind was me~  
  
He stayed up there for a few more hours before heading down for dinner. He sighed and ate in silence, even though Marth and Roy were fighting with eachother in the same way that they always do, which would usually bring a simle to Link's face. As he walked slowly back to his room though, Zelda caught up to him and they started talking, soon enough though, they were back at Link's room. Link invited her in and smiled as he realized that things just might go back to the way things were. They talked late into the night and as they were sitting next to each other, Link turned on the radio to break some of the silence, his supposed, "theme song" was just finishing. Odd how it seemed to be playing all day that day.  
  
~I need to be   
  
Getting on my way home  
  
A million miles away  
  
Million miles away  
  
I can't take...~  
  
Link smiled and blushed as he noticed Zelda leaning on him and sleeping. He sighed contently (and silently) and layed his head on Zelda's as he fell asleep as well.  
  
---  
  
End notes: Ok... that has to be some of the sappiest stuff i've written. At least, it feels like the sappiest stuff I've written. Oh well, at least it gets my mind off of my finals. Oi... oh well. I'm still thinking of what next to do, and I may have a Final Fantasy fanfic on the way if anyone is interested. If you want to read what I have of it to get an idea just e-mail me. as always, review and flames will be used to burn leftover homework. ^_^ 


	4. Falcon: Staring At the Sun

AN: And here we are for another episode of Music = Life. Enjoy this one, this time it's Captain Falcon who's up to bat with the music. Offspring - Staring At the Sun  
  
As usual, I don't own anything.  
  
Music Equals Life  
  
Offspring - Staring at the Sun  
  
^Maybe life is like a ride on a freeway  
  
Dodging bullets while you're trying to find your way^  
  
Captain Falcon hopped out of his racer and claimed the cup for the race. He had one again, he pulled up to the curb infront of Hal Labs and the moment he stepped out of his racer Samurai Goroh jumped out of the shadows and grabbed the cup for the race out of his hands. Falcon looked around and saw Fox and Falco sitting in front of the labs drinking soda while the three swordsmen (Link, Marth, and Roy) let Goroh pass by. Falcon was utterly shocked.  
  
^Everyone's around, but no one does a damn thing  
  
It brings me down, but I won't let them   
  
If I seem bleak  
  
Well you'd be correct  
  
And if I don't speak  
  
It's cause I can't disconnect^  
  
He walked up to them and was about to bite their heads off but he decided against it and just continued walking off in the direction of their dorms. He knew exactly what they were thinking too...  
  
^But I won't be burned by the reflection  
  
Of the fire in your eyes  
  
As you're staring at the sun^  
  
He packed up his things into his trunk and ran off as he opened the letter on his dresser. He was called to have a 3 on 1 battle against Mario, Ness, and Peach. He sighed and walked off, he heard part of a song playing from Fox's arwing that was off on the other side of the building he was infront of.  
  
^When I ran I didn't feel like a runaway  
  
When I escaped I didn't feel like I got away  
  
There's more to living than only surviving  
  
Maybe I'm not there, but I'm still trying^  
  
"You all right there Falcon?" Peach asked him as the match ended, Falcon had taken a pretty hard beating, Falcon just grunted. All throughout dinner Falcon had a bad air around him.  
  
^If I seem bleak  
  
Well you'd be correct  
  
And if I don't speak  
  
It's cause I can't disconnect  
  
But I won't be burned by the reflection  
  
Of the fire in your eyes  
  
As you're staring at the sun ^  
  
Falcon left the dinner table in a storm, he seeked out Ganondorf and tried to get some sort of solace in him but found nothing except Ganondorf doing what he did best, pissing people off and frustrating them. Falcon hit him with a Falcon Punch and headed off to the gym. He hit the radio on angrily and started taking out his fury out on the punching bag. Peach stood in the corner, looking worriedly at him. "Falcon..." she said quietly as the radio blared. "Falcon, get some rest, ok?" Peach said, walking up next to him, "it's not good to over exert yourself." "Leave me alone Peach." Falcon said, while stopping hitting the bag only to see it tear where Falcon had been hitting it for the past 5 minutes. "No." Peach responded the last words on the radio wafting off as the hands shut off power to the building for the night.  
  
^Though you hear me  
  
I don't think that you relate   
  
My will is something  
  
That you can't confiscate  
  
So forgive me, but I won't be frustrated  
  
By destruction in your eyes  
  
As you're staring at the sun^  
  
---  
  
AN: Done. Not sure if this one matches up to the others, but hey, in something like this, there's bound to be good ones and there's bound to be stinkers, eh? Anyway, if you're down here you either read the fic and are going to review *makes hypnotizing motions* you will review... you will review... *clears throat and stops motions* or you hit "end" on your keyboard and should now be hitting home to read this chapter from start to finish. Now then, do what you are here to do! ^_^ 


	5. Link: The Days of the Phoenix

AN: Gotta love the lonely nights, eh? Don't know about you, but feelings of loneliness and some AFI get me going on writing :-P  
  
Anyways. This brings you more of Link's tortured soul... maybe something on Gannondorf too... (such as next chapter or something). Anyways, hope you all enjoy this one as much as the last Link song.   
  
Chapter 4: AFI: The Days of the Phoenix  
  
Link sat there, watching as the smashers go by. He was day dreaming on a bench in the middle of a park on the HAL Labs property. His headphones visible over his hylian ears, his CD player in whereever he keeps the rest of his gear. He sighed as he watched Zelda go by and his mind started to drift as his younger form came up and started on a random story.  
  
~I remember when  
  
I was told the story of  
  
crushed velvet, candle wax, and dried up flowers  
  
The figure on the bed all dressed up in roses calling...  
  
beckoning to sleep... offering a dream~  
  
Link sighed as he watched his younger self storm off having realized he wasn't listening to his story. Link eventually got up and wandered off to raid the fridge, pending on if Kirby or Yoshi had already gotten there. He passed Zelda by in the hall and said hi to her but she just kept walking, for the 25th time in a row. He watched her walk by, say "hi" to little Link and give him a hug. Link turned, hurt by this and closed his eyes and drifted again.  
  
~The words were mystical  
  
as purring animals  
  
The circle of rage  
  
the ghosts on the stage appeared~  
  
He was soon called off to a team battle after finding next to no food in the refridgerator. He sighed and was soon surprised to find himself on a 2 on 1, him and Zelda against Jigglypuff.  
  
~The time was so tangible, I'll never let it go.  
  
Ghost stories handed down, reached secret tunnels below  
  
No one could see me~  
  
They smashed Jigglypuff through the tunnels in the Hyrule Temple field and Link enjoyed spending the time with Zelda. After the battle he was immensely tired and he left for his room to sleep.  
  
~I feel into yesterday. Our dreams seemed not far away. I want to stay. I fell into fantasy~  
  
He dreamed again of Zelda and soon found himself wishing he didn't have to wake up. Of course, as soon as he noticed it was a dream he was awake enough so that he couldn't go back to sleep. He wandered up to his favorite spot in the Labs, the clock tower. He found himself at peace up there a lot. He also enjoyed the beautiful view. He siged and watched the moon as his mind drifted and he was soon asleep again.  
  
~The girl on the wall always waited for me  
  
and she was always smiling  
  
The teenage death boys  
  
The teenage death girls  
  
and everyone was dancing  
  
nothing could touch us then  
  
no one could change us then  
  
and everyone was dancing  
  
nothing could hurt us then  
  
no one could see us then  
  
and e veryone was dancing  
  
everyone was dancing...~  
  
He awoke with a start as the bells went off to signify breakfest. He ran back downstairs and grabbed some food to take back to his room. He found Zelda walking towards the breakfast room and he let her know the food was all gone. "Darn... I was really hungry this morning too..." Zelda said as she looked down at the ground. "Here." Link said, handing her the food he had taken for himself. "You can have mine." He said with a smile. She smiled back at him and walked with him back to his room where she left him with a big hug. Link smiled and waved as he walked into his room.  
  
---  
  
AN: Ok. that's done. I hope you guys like what I write :-P  
  
Anyways, I kinda have a question for you guys....  
  
This might not be the place to ask, but, well, there's this girl that I like and I always chicken out whenever I try talking to her. Any thing that might help me? (e-mail me your advice or leave it in a review. Either way I should get it :-P  
  
Thanks for reading!  
  
Now review! 


End file.
